


午夜直播间11

by jiubird1314



Category: The King's Avatar
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiubird1314/pseuds/jiubird1314





	午夜直播间11

红星二锅头，男人看看瓶子，也不多想，都是酒精大概也没差，不过这往伤口上淋应该会很刺激，男人还是抓住了叶修的手不让他乱动。叶修看着瓶盖被打开，看着透亮的酒液倒在自己血肉模糊的手腕上，叶修的眼睛越睁越大，直到盛满了慌乱，为什么不会痛，为什么感觉不到痛！我的手废了吗？叶修呼吸越来越急促，他觉得自己快要窒息了。

突然间手指抽动了一下，叶修感到一股火辣辣的灼烧感越来越明显，像是无数针尖齐齐扎在手腕处，还在不停地往肉里钻，疼得叶修浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，他被泪水和汗水模糊了的眼睛却又重新燃起了点点星光。大脑发出指令，他看见自己的左手听话地握了握拳头，虽然无力握实——但他的手还有知觉，他的手还能够动作。

男人啧了一声，被酒液冲掉了表面上的血污，腕间皮开肉绽的模样也确实让人看着不大舒服，草草用绷带擦了擦多余的酒液，男人并不轻柔地胡乱将狰狞的伤口裹上。叶修目不转睛地盯着正一圈圈缠绕的绷带，就感到小腿突如其来的灼痛，是大雕一口白酒喷到了腿伤处，刀口并不是很深，只是划了一下，但有些长，这一刺激，疼痛的范围还挺大，叶修整条腿都不住地轻颤。但叶修不哼不叫，在他看来，这点疼已经没什么难以忍受的了。

大雕见叶修死鱼一样躺着觉得索然无味，直接抓住叶修的小腿，拇指在伤口正中用力按压，“啊……”叶修整个人瞬间像是触电一样突然抽搐了一下。“还是有反应的嘛。”大雕眼珠转转，忽然勾起嘴角，“下面看起来伤得也不轻，帮你消消毒吧。”说罢将酒瓶往叶修下体倾倒。

敏感的区域被白酒浇淋，叶修本能地缩了缩屁股，腿也夹了起来，不过很快就又被人左右拉开，一塌糊涂的淫液被冲落不少，露出通红的穴口开合着，好似有些饥渴地想要吮吸周围的酒液。大雕恶劣地笑了，将酒瓶的瓶口对着小穴就插了进去，玻璃光滑，很顺利地就将整个瓶颈插了进去，只剩瓶身留在外面。

突然被冰凉的异物入侵，叶修清醒几分，很快就清楚了是什么情况，有些惊惧地支起上半身用手肘蹭着桌面急急后退，想要将身体抽离，可大雕只是不紧不慢地将酒瓶推进，快够不着时一旁离得近的带白色面具的男子立马接手过来用力一推，叶修觉得下面粗大的瓶身似乎都要突破进来了。

“不要，不要……”已经退到了桌子的尽头，男子将酒瓶底端抬高，准备将里面剩余的酒液灌进叶修体内。坚硬的瓶嘴向下戳着柔软的内壁，被抵得生疼，叶修不得不抬起臀部，上身重新跌回了桌面，却让液体更顺利地倾倒出来，泊泊灌入肠道。“啊！”起初冰凉的液体很快就灼得肠壁滚烫，强烈的刺激让肠道不住痉挛，叶修退无可退，头部已经悬空在了桌外，甬道不停收缩推挤却始终无法将异物排出，叶修难受得哭声求饶，“拿出去，求你们了！”

“好啊~”男人到也不坚持，痛快地将酒瓶拔了出去，叶修屁股落回桌面，悬起腰肢企图将体内的液体排出体外，但当白酒从后穴流出时，经过穴口处那数道裂伤，敏感而脆弱的神经登时被酒精刺激得异常疼痛，叶修尖叫出声在窄小的桌面不住翻滚，很快就被人按住。随着酒液冲带着精液不断从张张合合的小穴涓涓流出，叶修不时地抽搐着，脑袋已经无力地后仰搭在桌沿，大口大口地交换着空气。

粗大的柱体带着浓烈的腥臊气突兀地闯入口腔，由于姿势的关系，一下就捅到了喉咙，叶修张大了眼，下颌和脖颈拉成了一条直线，他努力张着嘴容纳着进犯的巨物，强忍着咬下去的冲动，不敢再激怒这些禽兽。满意于叶修的配合，男人挺动愈猛，越肏越深，喉咙被一下下顶出了阴茎的形状，叶修几欲作呕，却被堵得严严实实。两只手也先后被引导握上了经脉突出的阳物，叶修被烫得瑟缩却仍被攥住包覆着男人们的坚挺撸动。

酒液渐渐流尽，疼痛不再那么剧烈，紧接着，叶修便感到有湿热的灵活软物舔上了自己的肛门，随即钻入洞中，品尝般地啜了口湿液，叶修顿觉恶心非常。又有酒水淋淋漓漓地落在腹部、胸部，另一瓶二锅头也已倾尽，男人的唇舌移到了叶修赤裸的上身，一点一点舔舐吮吸不放过任何一处，很快就又有新的加入者，在叶修身上肆意品味。

下体被塞入了椭圆的小球，一个接一个，震动着推推挤挤进到甬道深处，酥麻的感觉开始从下身四处流窜，叶修的双腿张也不是合也不是止不住地颤抖，在桌面不停地擦蹬。有手指一并插进小穴里和着跳蛋不断搅弄，突然并指夹住其中一枚，对着前列腺所在的区域挤压顶弄，叶修感觉到自己的分身正颤颤巍巍地抬头。

有嘲弄的轻笑声响起，周围充斥着兴奋喘息的声音，叶修正分辨不出来源，就觉胸口一痛，乳尖被咬在牙间舌尖反复拨弄，含混的声音说道：“被玩弄得有感觉了吧。”话音刚落，体内的手指就大幅地曲起，骤然加强震动的跳蛋正贴在前列腺处重重压下，叶修的分身一瞬间就挺立了，乳尖也被人用力拉扯，被迫挺起胸膛。叶修羞愤难当，原本就因呼吸不畅憋红的脸此刻艳色正在蔓延，直至全身都泛起了一层诱惑的薄红。

又一只手擎住了叶修的分身，带着粗茧的掌心大力地揉捏撸动，指甲不时刮擦铃口。叶修全身肌肉绷紧，想要抗拒，又忍不住感受，那令人羞耻的快感。大脑有些发晕，肉体的痛楚中夹杂着丝丝愉悦，叶修理不清楚此时应该反抗、忍耐还是享受。嘴中进出的人率先发力，加快速度，在叶修以为自己马上就要噎死的时候在他喉咙深处喷薄而出，一脸满足的男人不急着离开，堵住叶修喉头不愿退出，叶修喉结滚动，被迫咽下那一股一股射出的精液。

两边抓着叶修手的男人也加紧了动作，叶修手上不敢加力，只能随得他们快速撸动。嘴里的阳物彻底软下来后才依依不舍地抽离，叶修到底还是被残余的精液呛了个正着。缓过口气，叶修努力抬起头颈，视线穿过胸前两个毛茸茸的头颅，看向自己被钳制的分身，那儿肿肿胀胀正湿哒哒的小口小口地吐着水。叶修不可思议，可强烈的想要释放的冲动告诉自己这正是自己身体最忠实的反应。

大概是被两边变得急促的呼吸声感染，玩弄下体的动作也激烈起来，前后夹击得叶修腰都软了。感受到两个手掌中不安跳动的欲望，联动地带起了自己男性的本能，三人竟是齐齐释放了出来，喷薄的白浊落在叶修面上、胸前、小腹，整个人像是被精液洗礼过，肮脏不堪地瘫在桌面。有数根电线延伸而出的小穴内，震动不知疲倦地继续着，刺激着尚在余韵当中的叶修不时抽动一下，他面色驼红，半眯的眼中目光涣散而茫然，似是弄不清今夕何夕，又身在何处。


End file.
